


We Will Go

by geekygirl12 (orphan_account)



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/geekygirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WORLD WAR 2<br/>Felicaino Vargas is a escaped from a concentration camp with his brother but his brother didn't make it so he went to Manson in Germany and live with his big sister Fantina and he also has to work with his big sister and he meets a guy name Ludwig Beischmidnt  who he becomes friend Ludwig comes from a rich family he's kind of spoiled along with his brother but his dad is kind of strict this how the story goes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Feilicaino Move" "But Livno" "I SAID MOVE !" He did what he was told "Feli promise me this If I don't survive Say hi to Mom and Dad for me" "Livno I would die sooner than you would" "I won't let that happen" "hey you two" A German solder "here take this" it was a beaten up hat and a old coat "where you get that" Felicaino said "I had it before we went to that stupid camp hear put it on and run" "but Livno" he drifted off It looked like Lino was about to cry "I WANT YOU TO BE SAFE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE" He whipped away his tears

"Do you know where big sister Fantina is ?" "Somewhere in Germany" She went to work for her family who was getting low on funds and now works for a wealthy Family in Germany "Good go there she'll be in the Manson she sent a picture of it before we went to the concentration camp" where they keep Jews and Gays and to a lesser extent Lesbians "Alright i'll run" that made Livno smile so Felicaino ran then one of the German solder saw Livno He shouted "COME YOU STUPID BASTARD !" BAM BAM he heard Gun shots he was crying but he knew his brother would be happy  **  
**


	2. Meeting Big Sister Fantina and the Beischmidnt Family

He ran to the Mansion and running to see his big sister Fantina "Fantina !" "Yes" "you have a visitor" " _ **visitor Mom and Dad visited not that long ago wait can be ?.... no it cant it be well i'll just have to see for self**_   **"** she walked down the hallway then she was surprised to see her little brother Felicaino sitting there she also was about to cry she thought he was dead or something or was nearly dead from those awful concentration camps "so what's your name" the man said "my name is  Felicaino Vargas" "ah so your related to Fantina" "she's my big sister"they let Felicaino stay with the Beishmidnt family he also had to work with Fantina later Felicaino and Fantina sat down and had a chat "Where's Livno ?" Felicaino looked like he had a sad look on his face"he got shot" Fantina looked like she was about to cry Fantina was 1 Year older than Livno it was Fantina Livno then Felicaino they had a strong bond as children

Fantina was the Motherly person in the group when there parents were out Fantina was the one to keep an eye on Felicaino and when something went wrong she would be there for her brothers sniff sniff a little Felicaino was crying "what's wrong Felicaino" "it broke" in front of her left a little old doll with it's arm tared off "oh we can fix it" Fantina said "We can" the little boy said more happily "yeah" she pulled out some string and a sewing needle  and took the doll's arm and put it back on once she was done she gave it to the little boy and he smiled "thank you Fantina" the little boy cheered she gave him a smile "ouch oww" "what's wrong Livno "nothing just go" "no it's something your just not telling me I know it"

"So what" Livno said "well I know you hurt" she set Livno down in a chair got his pant leg up to see a bad Scar on His leg so she got some wrapping and put it over on his leg "HEY!" "Hey isn't right that big sister's are supposed to take care of my little brother aren't I" he looked away from Her "thank you" "your welcome Fantina said then there parents came through the door'"Hey kids Livno got hurt again ?" there dad said "yep"Fantina let out a small giggle "well we get to go out to dinner tonight" all the kids of the household smiled "wow it's been along while since we have went out to dinner" Felicaino said "so when are we going" Fantina said "in a few minutes go get nice close on"

so the kids did what they where told Felicaino was wearing a blue shirt with a tie and black pants Livno was wearing the same but different color and without a tie he was wearing a red shirt and with white pants meanwhile with Fantina was wearing purple shirt with a pink skirt and a purple cape and a crown clip in her hair then they went to this Fancy Italian Restaurant it was big nice and had a pretty Chandler that was pretty big to say the least of course everybody knew at the table what Felicaino was going to get pasta 

 

     


End file.
